Heavy duty portable grinders, both electric and pneumatic, are commonly used in industrial plants and especially in heavy metal working plants involved in the manufacture of vehicles, heavy industrial equipment and the like. These portable grinders usually have laterally extending handles so that they can readily be manipulated by a worker. Because the grinding wheels are items which wear out, they must be frequently replaced. The grinding wheel must be securely fastened to the end of a grinder shaft so that it will not accidentally fly off the shaft while it is being used. As a consequence of the secure fastening of the grinding wheel to the shaft, it is extremely difficult to remove the grinding wheel from a shaft when it is worn out and ready for replacement. Grinding wheels are conventionally secured to the end of the portable grinder shaft either by internal threads formed as part of the grinding wheel or by a large nut, one of which engages the threads of the grinder shaft. Even after removal of the nut, if one is used, it is frequently difficult to remove the grinding wheel from the shaft because it has become wedged thereon due to rotation of the grinder shaft which tightens the threads. Because the portable industrial grinders are heavy and awkward to handle, it is very difficult to support the grinders while the grinding wheels are being manipulated for removal.
This invention is directed to an apparatus for use in removing and replacing a grinding wheel of a portable industrial grinder, specifically a grinder of the type having a sleeve with a non-circular collar for supporting the grinding wheel mounted on the shaft.
An object of this invention is an apparatus which supports a heavy duty portable industrial grinder and its grinding wheel during removal and replacement of a grinding wheel.
Another object of this invention is an apparatus which securely clamps the grinding wheel and permits it to be rotated to be unloosened from the portable grinder shaft.
Another object of this invention is an apparatus which supports a portable industrial grinder and prevents its shaft from rotating during removal and installation of a grinding wheel.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.